Vagipyro
The Vagipyro was a RED Pyro TF2 Monster infected with the Vagineer-virus, created by YouTube user OluapPlayer under the collab account VAGlNEER. He was the main antagonist of the Vagi Series. Appearance Vagipyro, despite being infected with the Vagineer virus, initially appeared absolutely the same as a regular RED Pyro, the only way of distinguishing him from a regular Pyro being his backwards speech- though it could be postulated that behind his mask, hidden from view, was the typical malformed face that Vagineers possess that makes the species so well known for. In his True Form, however, he appeared as a gigantic, Übercharged Pyro with horns and wings who spoke in a deep, demonic voice, hinting his true nature. Biography It's not known where Vagipyro came from or what were his goals, but he appeared to have a notable hatred toward the Gunslinger Vagineer, implying the two had some kind of past. They had been enemies for a long time, their fights always resulting in draws. When Vagipyro stumbled across the BLU Vagispy, he killed him out of spite to taunt the Gunslinger Vagineer to lure him where he had prepared multiple traps to finally kill his rival. Vagipyro was hidden in 2Fort, where he had Vagified multiple members of a RED team, including Painis Cupcake. He had also lured Scunt and Weaselcake so they could fight the Gunslinger for him. The vengeful Vagineer, however, killed all of Vagipyro's minions and eventually confronted Vagipyro, defeating him in a battle. Vagipyro was not dead, however, and attacked Vagineer again, this time in his True Form. It was only then when the Gunslinger sacrificed himself, as well as destroyed 2Fort, that Vagipyro was killed off once and for all. While Vagipyro is dead for good, his remains gave birth to an "offspring", the demonic Pyre. Behavior and Personality Vagipyro was incredibly sadistic, laughing cruelly everytime he killed one of Vagineer's friends. He had no issues murdering or enslaving the ones who got on his way, using them as tools against Vagineer when he had a chance. Powers and Abilities Vagipyro possessed all of the stock Vagineer power, including great physical strength, Limb Regeneration, Limb Detachment, and the ability to infect others with the Vagineer virus. Aditionally, Vagipyro also controlled fire, being capable of launching fireballs from his hands, as well as breathing fire like a dragon. Vagipyro greatly overwhelmed the Gunslinger in terms of physical strength, being of similar capacity to a BLU Vagineer, but slighty weaker. Vagipyro's reflexes also far exceeded those of a regular person, and he possessed an unnatural level of endurance. He was seen surviving gunshots, explosives, incised wounds and even having his entire head squished and crushed. When in his True Form, Vagipyro's power skyrocketed to incredible levels, as well as made him grow to an immense size, where low-power attacks like regular weaponry became essentially useless against him. Vagipyro could Vagify his victims by "biting" their heads whole, after which the victim was quickly turned into a Vagineer-like creature. How the process exactly worked is a mystery best kept secret. That bite was known to work on even the most powerful TF2 Freaks or Monsters, seeing how Vagipyro was easily capable of infecting Painis Cupcake. Faults and Weaknesses *Vagipyro had no true weaknesses other than the fact he was overconfident, and because of this he could be easily surprised and ambushed. *While he was extremely powerful, Vagipyro was not indestructible, as the Gunslinger Vagineer eventually managed to kill him off for good. Freak Fights Trivia *Despite externally being no different from any Pyro, Vagipyro's face was said to be extremely scary to other TF2 Freaks. *Vagipyro is the oldest apparent demonic TF2 Monster. Age-wise, however, he loses the title to the BLU Nnnngh Sniper. Notable Videos ''Vagi Series *Vagipyro *Vagisniper *Vagisoldier *Vagimedic *Vagidemo *Vagineer The Pyre'' *Pyre: Genesis (Flashback) Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Contagious Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Multi-moded Category:Pyros Category:RED Team Category:Vagineers